Demeter No Longer
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Demeter & Tugger deside to run off together, but Demeter is cursed forever bye a Murder. He will never let her go, and will not stop killing those close to her until she is his.


  
  
  
Demeter No Longer   
  
A beautiful young black queen, with golden highlights, and a white underbelly sat staring up at the stars. Tears were streaming down her white muzzle. Her emerald eye sparkled through the tears. She screamed at the sky. Here sister was dead. How could flashy, flirty, lively Bombalurina be dead? Mungojerrie. The name made her spine tingle with fear. He had killed her mate to be, her brother, and now her sister. Was this his way of trying to make her love him? Her mate to be, Macavity, and her brother Mistoffelees, had been two very strong toms. They had been killed by Mungo when she her self was only born. He had loved her even then. Now he killed her sister. She knew he would never stop. Not until she gave herself to him. And what was worse, she was falling in love again, with the most unlikely tom. The Rum Tum Tugger. They had been each others comfort ever since Bombalurina's death, one week ago. Demeter felt shame, for this had been her sister's boyfriend, and lover. And so soon after her death, Demeter found herself falling in love with him. He had always been cute. But she had never seen his softer side. He seemed to show the same affection, and that scared her. He could get killed too. She must keep him safe if these feelings were of love for him. He must stay away from her. She heard footsteps on the gravel coming up behind her. Tugger, a black tom, with a tan colored main, covered with black spots slipped up beside her.   
  
"How are you Demeter?", She looked away as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Then, on impulse, she turned her head and cried into his chest. He gently lifted her tear streaked face, and kissed her. Demeter jumped back.   
  
"Don't do that Tugger! Please!"   
  
"I can't help it Demeter! I loved you even when I was going with your sister. In fact, you're the reason I asked your sister out. I've always loved you. Ever since I met you. And I can see it in your eyes. I know you love me to. So if we love each other, then why can't I kiss you?", Tugger asked.   
  
"Tugger, you should stay away from me. You'll end up dead. I'm cursed. You know he loves me too. And you saw my brother, and my mate to be get killed. And now Bomby! All the ones closest to me die Tugger! I love you too much! I can't let him kill you to!"   
  
"Then run away with me!"   
  
"You're crazy! He would just track me down, kill you, and take me. Besides, we would be kicked from the tribe! Where would we go? Who would lead us?" Tugger sat in silence next to Demeter.   
  
"I've heard of a tribe, far from this place. It is hard to find, but I did it with help, for this has been on my mind for quiet awhile. Please Demeter! We have to be together!", Tugger's eyes were pleading with her to say yes, how could she not?   
  
"All right Tugger! When do we leave?", Demeter asked. Tugger smiled, and kissed Demeter,   
  
"Tomorrow night, at the train station. Skimble is off duty!", Demeter nodded, and she and Tugger curled up together, and went to sleep. The next night, the two boarded the train. The curled up under a near by bench, and hoped not to be sense. The really didn't need to worry, for there was no one else in the car. Suddenly, the door flew opened, and Demeter could barely hold back a scream, as Mungojerrie walked into the room. He saw Tugger, growled, and pounced.   
  
"TUGGER!", Demeter screamed, as Mungo, slashed at his face. Tugger growled, and the two toms set off, fighting. Demeter had tears streaming down her face, as she saw Tugger go still, and Mungo through his arms up in victory. He picked up his prize, and threw her into the carriage that stood, waiting out side. She saw he had murdered the train driver, and caller, so the train could no move. She watched the train as the carriage rattled away, knowing that today was the day she had died. Today, she was no longer Demeter, but the mate of a murder, Mungojerrie. 


End file.
